


SLIME (Read at Your Own Risk)

by MindlessAmbitions



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dave's Next, Hide and Seek, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Poor John, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Throat Fucking, Why Did I Write This?, anal penetration, aphrodisiac, oral penetration, urethral Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindlessAmbitions/pseuds/MindlessAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically John and Dave go out to play hide and seek in the woods. As John searched for Dave, he came across this strange, alien-like creature. Things go farther than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SLIME (Read at Your Own Risk)

John had been out, playing hide-and-seek with his best bro, Dave. Sure, they were like, sixteen years old and playing some little-kid game, but who cares. Anywho, now he was currently standing an eerily quiet clearing located somewhere in the woods that lay outside of his neighborhood, flashlight held tightly in his faintly-shaking hand. "Dave!" He called out, glancing around as he searched for his blonde-haired friend.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up once he heard rustling in the nearby bushes.

John let out a nervous laugh, flashlight now pointed in the direction of where the noise came from. He gulped before slowly taking a few steps towards the bush, talking as he did so, to seem less freaked out. "Dave? Guess what, I found you, so you can come out now!" 

What he saw behind the bushes was definitely not Dave. No. Not at all. It was some type of creature. It was alien to John. He'd never seen anything like it. It was green and was covered in slime. It had about ten or more tentacles and four beady, pure black eyes. 

John only stared at it in pure confusion.

Before John had time to properly observe the creature, it lashed out at him, causing the raven-haired boy to fall backwards and let out a small yelp. His glasses, as well as the flashlight, fell to the damp ground and John helplessly searched around with his hands, trying to find his glasses. Without them, he was practically blind.

As John searched for his glasses, he didn't notice the tendrils wrapping around his ankles and wrist. Well, he didn't notice until he was lifted into the air. He struggled, trying to break free from the creatures grasp, but failed miserably. 

As John continued to at least try to escape, two tentacles slithered along John's body. One trailed beneath his shirt, the other, his shorts. Within a matter of seconds, every bit of clothing he wore was now ripped from his body, and John finally realized where this was going.

Oh hell to the no.

He was not going to let this become some Japanese hentai fantasy scene.

Fuck that.

John began to struggle even more than he had been, and opened his mouth to scream, but before any noise could come out, a thick tentacle shoved itself down Johns throat, causing his jaw to stretch painfully as he gagged. His body began jerking a bit, trying to take in some air, until he remembered he could breathe in from his nose, but he was still having a bit of trouble.

Inside his esophagus, the tendril shot out a burst of thick, slime-like fluid. It didn't taste half bad. Pretty sweet actually. There was no way it was the creatures sperm. And as his body began to heat up and tingle with pleasure, John realized exactly what that fluid was. Some type of aphrodisiac.

He began to suck and swallow around the tentacle that thrusts in and out of his throat. As he did so, his body began to betray him, his manhood quickly beginning to harden. At the sight, the creature moved a thinner tendril towards the brunette that wrapped around his cock and moved in stroking motions before sliding itself into John's urethra. 

He let out a muffled moan filled with faint pain and pleasure as the small tentacle moved deeper and deeper into his hardened cock, another tentacle now prodding at his entrance before thrusting in as far as it could go, pushing deeper and deeper.

John screamed.

He screamed in pure agony at the feeling of the tentacle pushing his organs aside, going deeper than anything should. And he definitely felt bones break and something rip inside him. If John could look down, he'd bet a thousand dollars that his stomach was bulging.

After staying still for a slight second, the tentacle pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting back in, moving even deeper. It reapeated that motion in harsh, brutal motions. John felt like he was being split open from the inside. Tears streamed down his face and he sobbed around the tendril that continued to fuck his mouth. All the stimulation would have made him come, but that was impossible with the tentacle that thrusted in and out of his dick.

After what felt like an eternity of this torture, the creature finally released, filling John with bitter-tasting slime. He looked like a balloon with all the liquid that filled him up. 

Each of the tentacles pulled out and away from John, the sperm, as well as blood, spilling from his ass and mouth. He came, moaning, happy the creature was done using his body. 

John panicked when he felt another one of the tendrils come in contact with him, wrapping around his neck and tightening it's grip. He wheezed, hands moving up to claw at the appendage, trying to get it away so he could breath again. To no avail, John gave up. He let himself grow light headed as his vision began to grow dark.

Once the creature noticed the other was no longer breathing, and beginning to lose warmth, it left. Leaving John's limp, lifeless body to rot.

 

Dave looked around, his flashlight in hand as he looked for John. "Dude! John! It's been like an hour! I didn't know you sucked this bad at hide-and-seek, man. Where the hell are you?" Dave called out as he entered a clearing, quirking a brow at the flashlight on the ground that was flickering, the battery dying. And not far from it was John's glasses. "John, what the fuck? This isn't funny dude where are yo-" His sentence cut off as his light landed on Johns pale, cold, nude, lifeless body. 

Dave's eyes widened and he dropped on his knees, observing the raven-haired boy. He covered his mouth, feeling as if he were going to puke. 

Tears began streaming down his face and he began to scream as a tentacle wrapped around his ankle.

What he doesn't know is that he'd be undergoing the same fate as his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. SO. This is my first fanfiction on here. It had been requested by a friend of mine and I decided to write it. And when I wrote it, I was sorta falling asleep, so it isn't written that well and there's probably a good bit of errors.
> 
> Aside from that, I take writing requests! I'm pretty much fine with writing anything (as you can plainly see) and won't mind a bit.
> 
> Most fanfictions I write will be one-shots, unless I decide to make an ongoing series.
> 
> Fandoms I'll write for:  
> Homestuck  
> Supernatural  
> Always Raining Here  
> Ect.
> 
> Just name one with your request and if I know it, I'll write it.


End file.
